The goal of the proposed research is to provide a systematic description of language disorders that occur after neurological disease. A psycholinguistic language-assessment battery will be used to lest aphasic patients. The proposed research will establish clinically adequate norms for the battery, refine the battery on the basis of normal performance, and use the battery to identify psycholinguistic deficits In patients with neurological disease. Five types of patients will be tested: patients with stroke, closed head injury, multiple sclerosis, Huntington's disease and Alzheimer's disease. The research will provide new- data regarding the nature of specific language-processing deficits following C.N.S. lesions of different etiologies and locations, and provide information regarding the evolution of these specific deficits. The results will be useful in developing theories of the neural organization for language, in making specific diagnoses of language impairments, and in planning speech and language therapy.